


the little piglet

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, baby Amelia strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy snorts. Amelia scoots towards him and pats his leg, making a grunting noise. </p><p>“Are you trying to copy Daddy?” he asks sweetly, bopping her nose with his finger. He snorts again, and she grins. She tries to copy the sound, but it comes out as more of an oink than a snort.</p><p>Clarke throws back her head and laughs. “Listen to her,” she giggles as Amelia oinks away, entertained by her new sound. “She’s like a little piglet!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little piglet

If you had told Nathan Miller a year ago that his partners for guard training would be his best friend and a baby, he would have scoffed in your face. But here he stands, his arms crossed and his expression stoic as he listens to Bellamy bark orders at the new recruits, only every other sentence out of Bellamy’s mouth is punctuated by some kind of gurgle or giggle. 

Miller glances at the baby out of the corner of his eye, trying not to smile.

Amelia is swaddled up in her sling, tightly pressed to Bellamy’s chest. At ten months, she’s big enough and alert enough to be facing outward, eager to see the new sights each day. She is currently holding a dandelion between her chubby little fists, and every few seconds Bellamy’s hands come up to fish it out of her mouth as he speaks. 

Every time he pushes it away, she cranes her head around to look up at him, as if she forgot he was there. When he glances down at her, she makes this adorable choked laughing sound and kicks her tiny feet. 

“Any questions?” Bellamy barks, looking sternly over the fresh young faces. They all shake their heads in unison. “Good. Miller will start you off with drills this morning. You’re dismissed.”

He nods in Miller’s direction and the man takes his cue, stepping forward. “Alright everyone, follow me and try to keep up.” He breaks into a light job and heads toward the eastern side of camp, and they all follow quickly behind.

Once they’re gone, Bellamy presses a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. Her hair is coming in in messy little patches, and it’s the softest thing Bellamy has ever felt. He loves to nuzzle his nose in it while he rocks her to sleep.

“What do you say we go find Mama, little bunny?” he murmurs to her, heading towards the med bay. 

Him and Clarke usually alternate who takes care of Amelia during the day. Most days they end up switching after lunch because the other would just miss her too much. Today was supposed to be Clarke’s day, but she had to do an emergency appendectomy on Harper early this morning, so Bellamy gladly took Amelia with him to train. 

When they arrive at the med bay, Clarke is wiping down an exam table and Harper is asleep on a cot in the corner. As soon as Amelia’s eyes lock on Clarke, she goes into overdrive, squeaking and bouncing and making grabby hands for her mama. Bellamy would almost be offended, but she does the same thing to him when he hasn’t seen her in more than thirty minutes.

“Hi, bunny!” Clarke coos, dropping the rag and going to scoop her out of the sling. “I missed you!” She nuzzles their noses together before resting Amelia on her hip and turning her head up so Bellamy can give her a quick peck. 

“How’d the surgery go?” he asks, following Clarke into one of the newly erected private rooms. He takes a seat on the floor and Clarke does the same, letting Amelia crawl around between them. 

“It was fine. Almost had to give Monroe a sedative, though, for how she was freaking out over her girlfriend being in even the tiniest amount of pain.”

Bellamy snorts. Amelia scoots towards him and pats his leg, making a grunting noise. 

“Are you trying to copy Daddy?” he asks sweetly, bopping her nose with his finger. He snorts again, and she grins. She tries to copy the sound, but it comes out as more of an oink than a snort.

Clarke throws back her head and laughs. “Listen to her,” she giggles as Amelia oinks away, entertained by her new sound. “She’s like a little piglet!”

“A piglet!” Bellamy gasps playfully. “Has our little bunny turned into a little pig before our very eyes?”

“I think so,” Clarke sings as Amelia crawls over to her. She plops her in her lap and peppers her face with little kisses. “Oh my goodness, Bell, she tastes like bacon!”

“No way, let me try.” Bellamy pulls Amelia towards him and blows a raspberry on her cheek, making her squeal. “Yup, definitely bacon.”

“You know,” Monroe pokes her head into the room, trying and failing to look serious, “my girlfriend just got out of a super major life-threatening surgery and is trying to snooze. You _could_ be a little quieter.”

Clarke opens her mouth to apologize, but Amelia takes the brief silence as her cue to let out the loudest, squeakiest oink yet, and they all dissolve into fits of laughter. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, kid,” Monroe chuckles, ducking back out the door. 

“You _are_ pretty cute, huh?” Bellamy murmurs, running his fingers through her little tufts of hair. When he looks up, he finds Clarke staring at him. “What?”

She grins. “Pretty cute is right.”


End file.
